Archive:W/any Triple Chop PvE Warrior
This build utilizes the Warrior's Axe Mastery line to deal tremendous damage to adjacent foes, through the use of the elite skill Triple Chop, and its non-elite counterpart, Cyclone Axe. Through these two skills, the user is able to strike multiple foes at once with high damage, resulting in very high adrenaline gain. In combination with skills from the Tactics and Strength line, the user is able to strike quickly, as well as gaining adequate defense for such environments. Attributes and Skills prof=warri/any axemas=12+1+3 tactic=10+1 streng=8+1chopaxechopblowflailyourselfsignetsignet/build Equipment *A Zealous Axe should be used to maintain Energy at a suitable level. *Runes of Superior Axe Mastery, Superior Absorption, Superior Vigor, Minor Strength, Minor Tactics. *Max AL armor with any Insignia can be used, but you may want to use Radiant armor for the extra energy boost. *A +1 to Axe Mastery headpiece. Usage *When fighting, be sure to use Triple Chop and Cyclone Axe constantly to maintain a high DPS. *Try to fight in the center of a mob, rather than chasing down lone targets, providing that there is no target with very high priority. *Avoid chasing targets too far, as it can result in aggroing other, nearby groups, which puts the entire party at risk. *Activate Flail for an attack speed boost. *"Watch Yourself!" should be spammed constantly to give your entire party an armor boost. *Remove enemy Stances with Wild Blow, or for fighting single targets. *Disrupting Chop should be used to interrupt long-casting, crucial spells such as Meteor Shower. *It should also be used against enemies spamming certain spells, or on enemy healers. *Use Healing Signet as a secondary source of healing. Note that you have an Armor penalty while activating this skill, so avoid using it in high-pressure situations. Counters *Blind can be troublesome, if not removed quickly. *Hexes which deal damage on attacking or on hitting can be devastating, since you're constantly striking multiple targets. *Diversion can greatly reduce your damage capability if not avoided. Variants *Replace a skill with Whirlwind Attack for an additional AoE attack. *"Watch Yourself" can be replaced with "Save Yourselves!". *Other types of IAS such as Tiger Stance and Burst of Aggression may be used in place of Flail, if you think the speed penalty is a problem. *Bonetti's Defense can be useful for tanking, and is quickly charged through your attacks. *In places where stance removal or interrupts aren't entirely necessary, fit in an attack such as Executioner's Strike or Dismember. *You may want to replace Disrupting Chop with Distracting Blow for a faster interrupt, at the expense of an adrenaline-based interrupt. *If replacing Wild Blow with Dismember, consider replacing Disrupting Chop with Agonizing Chop for a faster adrenaline-based interrupt. *"Retreat!" can be useful for cases where the party gets overwhelmed. *Replace Healing Signet with Lion's Comfort for a faster heal, at the expense of recharge time and adrenaline cost. *If you think you'll need a speed-enhancing stance, or a cancel for Flail, consider taking Rush or Enraging Charge.